


Books With Happy Endings

by antivanelf (macabreromansu)



Series: Maxwell Trevelyan [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Government Worker!Maxwell, Librarian!Dorian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/antivanelf
Summary: Max comes home early from the office to find a trail of interesting book leading to a rather nice surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ' _A discussion is had about favourite books. Where does it lead? What happens?_ '  
> SO, it's not so much a discussion, but they're definitely favourites now.

Max came home late from the office again, but still earlier than usual, hoping to spend time with Dorian in a rare evening in together and not just rolling into bed at a ridiculous hour, the house already dark and his husband already long asleep. At least, that’s what he was thinking about, smile on his face as he opened the door and stepped inside… Only for his foot to land on something too smooth for traction, his leg flying up as he yelped in shock.  
  
He only just managed to keep from falling back and cracking his head on the edge of the open door, grabbing the edge of the heavy antique sideboard in the hall to steady himself. Finally getting his bearings, he looked down at the floor for the culprit, only to find one of his favourite novels, the smutty Orlesian kind with the buxom heroines that Dorian sneered regularly about that were all the rage, only this was-  
  
Max bent down and picked the book up, the better to inspect the cover. His eyes widened. Not only was it not Orlesian, but _Tevene_ , but the illustration on the cover had no _heroines_ , buxom or otherwise. He turned his head a little, trying to figure out the exact placement of the glorious technicolour limbs, his mouth a little dry as he imagined different faces on the two men, only to have his eye caught by something else on the floor.

 _Maker_ , was that-?

Another book lay not five feet from where he had almost slipped on the first, the cover just as garish and it looked like… He checked the book in his hands. A series of books? He grinned then, spotting a flash of blue and tan midway up the stair case. 

So _that_ was what he was up to. 

Takking off his jacket, he threw it over the banister and climbed the stairs, gathering the books along the way. There was another just before the bedroom door, the door itself slightly ajar and a soft, warm light coming from within and highlighting the panelling on the walls opposite in the dark hallway.

Reaching the room, he pushed the door lightly inward to reveal Dorian on the bed, the nightstand and dresser glowing with candles and a light incense filling the air. The man himself was clothed in little more than a soft smile as he extended one arm over the empty side of the massive bed.

‘Welcome home, _amatus_.’

Max heart swelled as he kicked off his shoes and the rest of his clothes followed suit as he made his way to his husband’s side.

Maker, but he _adored_ this man.


End file.
